Question: $\vec u = (-1,-7)$ $\vec w = (7,11)$ $\vec u + \vec w= ($
Explanation: We add vectors by adding corresponding components: $\begin{aligned} \vec u + \vec w &= (u_x, u_y) + (w_x, w_y) \\\\ &= (u_x+w_x, u_y+w_y) \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} \vec u + \vec w &= (-1,-7) + (7,11) \\\\ &= (-1+7,-7+11) \\\\ &= (6,4) \end{aligned}$ The answer: $ \vec u + \vec w = (6,4) $